Não Fuja dos Fanfics Polêmicos
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Artigo sobre fanfics diferentes, polêmicos, etc.


**Não Fuja dos Fanfics Polêmicos**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

* * *

Ao contrário de muita gente, eu lembro exatamente do primeiro livro que eu li. Tinha 10 anos e nunca havia lido nada, até que fui de castigo para a biblioteca por causa de uma briga e, sem nada lá para fazer (era do tipo espoleta, elétrica), comecei a andar pelas prateleiras.

Num dos cantos estava a tão amada "Coleção Vagalume". Meus dedos começaram a ir de livro em livro, observando as capas, até que caiu em minhas mãos (literalmente falando)_ "Sozinha no Mundo"_ do Marcos Rey. Li a sinopse... Encantei-me... Não esqueço a cara da bibliotecária quando fui até ela para retirar o livro e levar para casa. Eu tinha dez anos e, ao contrário das outras crianças, não aceitava a imposição para ler, portanto, estar ali, de frente a ela, querendo retirar um livro, era algo fora do comum.

À tarde, minha mãe tinha uma consulta médica. Ijuí, naquela época, era uma cidade minúscula, e, em frente à clínica, havia uma bela praça. Enquanto minha mãe consultava, eu fui sentar em um banco e comecei a ler. Eu devorei aquelas páginas! Realmente eu entrei na história, sofri e chorei com a protagonista, enfim... Foi minha primeira viagem sem sair do lugar.

Dois dias depois, após ter lido o livro umas três vezes, eu voltei a Biblioteca. Naquele dia levei pra casa "A caminho do Sul" da Odete de Barros Motta. E então voltei no tempo, na história dos imigrantes italianos. Foi mágico! Ler se transformou em minha droga preferida! Cresci num bairro pobre e enquanto muitos dos meus amigos usavam maconha, eu usava Érico Veríssimo. Quando saí da Escola Estadual Luis Fogliatto (que é apenas ensino fundamental), eu já havia lido **TODOS** os livros que existiam lá, até aquele momento. Foram quatro anos (dos dez aos catorze) em que eu lia praticamente um por dia.

Mais ou menos na mesma época, comecei a curtir animação japonesa. Na internet descobri os fanfics, que nada mais é do que textos escritos por fãs de determinadas séries de televisão. E um dia li meu primeiro Yaoi (com sexo selvagem), escrito pela escritora Sandy Youko.

Agora você imagine uma pré-adolescente lendo um texto onde seu personagem favorito transa com outro homem! Mas eu já era uma leitora voraz e, por mais que aquilo me chocasse (e como chocou! Eu cresci em Ijuí, cidade do interior gaúcho onde homossexualismo era tabu até entre os adultos, imagine então entre os jovens!), era impossível não perceber a magnitude do texto. E depois daquele fanfic, eu li outro, e outro... E muitos outros... Bons e ruins, chocantes ou não, minha primeira barreira foi derrubada, eu conseguia ler o que eu quisesse sem sentir preconceitos! E, então, comecei a escrever. Meu primeiro fanfic, "Chuvas de Sedução", eu escrevi com doze anos. E falava de masturbação nele, apesar de que só a palavra já me deixasse encabulada, eu não senti medo de expô-la no meu primeiro conto.

Atualmente, Yaoi não choca mais ninguém. Com a modinha Naruto, têm meninas de dez anos que escrevem Sasuke e Naruto sem o menor pudor, portanto, as imagens pré-concebidas foram mudadas.

Se isso é bom ou ruim, não cabe a mim julgar. Eu iniciei cedo no mundo da escrita e isso não me transformou numa pessoa imoral. Hoje, meus textos (muito mais maduros) são heteros, mas eu agradeço a minha experiência nos mais variados tipos de escrita, pois, mesmo aqueles trabalhos não sendo bons, me deram a confiança que tenho hoje de escrever sem falsos pudores.

Mas afinal de contas, o que a Josi quer passar com este mini artigo? (Se é que se pode chamar de artigo!)

Quero dizer a todos: Nunca desvalorize um trabalho, ou o deixe de ler, por causa do gênero!

Na minha época, Yaoi era absurdo. Hoje sabemos que muitas daquelas obras, tão duramente criticadas, transformaram-se em ícones do estilo.

Você acha um absurdo M-preg? Isso é porque você nunca leu _"A Gravidez de Vegeta "_ da autora Pipe. Yuri é lixo? Você fala assim porque não faz parte dos seletos fãs de "Guardians" (futuro fic drama do site Pandora) onde duas personagens (Micaela e Maire) se apaixonam e acabam se tornando o xodó dos leitores. Você acha fanfics com monstros devoradores de gente, coisa de criança? Cara... Você diz isso porque não conhece "Seven Sisters" da Petit Angel (diga-se de passagem, meu fanfic favorito). E sexo grupal? Te dá nojo? Então experimente uma dose do impressionante "Marcas do Destino" das ficwiters Jade Toreador e Litha-chan. E as novatas? Causam-te arrepio? Existem a Deh da comunidade de Originais que escreve Hentais como escritora experiente, Vice-chan, que surgiu em 2007 e está arrasando com obras delicadas, e muitas outras...

Enfim, eu poderia passar horas aqui, citando milhões de fanfics, livros, autoras esplendidas, que fogem do estereótipo bonitinho, mas que são monstruosidades bem escritas e bem criativas. Não classifique um trabalho sem ler! Não julgue um autor sem o conhecer! Existem muitos fics por aí que arrasam, mas que não são lidos porque os leitores são preconceituosos com o assunto.

Peça sugestão de leitura aos seus amigos! Leia as indicações dos fóruns mesmo que aquilo não pareça seu estilo. Não "torça o nariz" diante de alguns estilos, porque você não sabe se no futuro não vai curtir.

Enfim, neste mundo só existe um jeito de crescer: é através das experiências! Viva e aproveite cada obra literária que puder! Acredite... Talvez um dia você se arrependa do que não leu, do que não viveu, do que não curtiu.

Josiane Veiga

_Ficwrite há 12 anos, autora do polêmico "A Insígnia de Claymor", escreve este artigo após ter delirado com a leitura da "Mulher dos Colters" da Maya Banks, livro não tão conhecido, porque a maioria das pessoas não tem coragem de ler por causa da sinopse._


End file.
